I Think We've Met Before
by EClareObsession
Summary: Eli's recent breakup causes him to remember his past life - one that involved a certain girl that he can't seem to forget. Eli/Clare EClare
1. Chapter 1

His cold breath surrounded the air around him, as his hands layed buried in his pockets. The cold winter air would seem uninviting to most people - but not him. The uncomfortable feeling that the cold air and snow provided could not overcome the many emotions and thoughts that wrapped his mind in to a ball of confusion. He walked the streets- almost in search of an answer. He knew exactly where he was, but in all reality - he was lost. His eyes scanned all his surroundings, but no emotions or thoughts rushed through his mind.. He was empty.

Having to deal with dramatic events was a weakness of his. Especially when the dramatic event involved the breaking up with his year long girlfriend, Imogen. He depended on people more than he depended on himself. He focused on how every one else could make him feel, rather than how he could depend on himself as a person. He _needed_ her - at least that's what he thought. Her face rushed through his mind, as the words "I can't do this anymore" echoed continuously. She had given up on him. She had enough of all the problems that he presented. But most of all, she had enough of him reminiscing about his past. He was 19 years old and still continuously talked about a girl that he had dated in highschool - one at which Imogen had never met.

The constant reminders of his past and emptiness of his present seemed overwhelming. He had talked about this mystery girl from highschool for years now, but had not seen her since he transferred out of Degrassi after his junior year. He found it a blessing when he entered his new school and met a new dream girl - a new girl for him to focus on - a new girl that he could call _his_ - and that girl was Imogen. They had a beautiful love story that blossomed from a friendship. He banished his memories from his past and focused on her.

Memories never fade though - especially the ones that you cherish the most. While being with her, the thoughts of an old flame bursted and seemed untamable. He couldn't ignore something that was so powerful to his mind - something so stained on his heart. He loved this girl from Degrassi - more than anyone could ever understand.

He sat down at a park bench, unable to walk anymore due to his legs uncontrollably shaking from not only the weather - but his sadness. He blew hot breath in to his hands, attempting to obtain some type of body heat. _Why doesn't he just go home?_ He can't. He can't deal with being stuck in rooms with four walls where his only option is to stare at a blank ceiling as endless thoughts of regret and heartbreak flooded his mind. Outside, he felt open - like he had room to move and air to breath. He wasn't stuck, he was free.

He observed his surroundings, attempting to find a place of comfort. He looked through the streets, and set his eyes on the most familiar place he could - The Dot. A smirk rised upon his pale face, as he stood up to begin walking.

It took an amount of time, but he eventually entered this place that was almost like a second home to him when he attended Degrassi. He walked in, almost took back by all the memories that the place held - the first date, the late night study sessions - all of it, rushed through his mind like a tornado. He shook his head, attempting to not only shake the snow off his hair - but the thoughts from his head.

He approached the counter, "And what would you like today, sir?" The young waitress asked, a girl with long blonde hair - looking as if she was only about 16 years of age. Eli scanned the menu, acting as if he didn't already plan on ordering what he used to order everyday before school during the winter times, when he was with_ her_.

"Just a hot chocolate" He responded, the girl nodded as she turned to fill his order. He sat down and felt almost uncomfortable. The thought of being there caused mixed emotions - as he smiled at the memories, but felt broken that the two weren't still making them..

The waitress returned to him with his drink in hand. She handed it to him; he responded with a smile. He began drinking the hot chocolate as he heard the door of the Dot open. Eli felt a familiar smell come over him - a smell of a beautiful perfume. He paused immediately, as he realized who he remembered the perfume coming from. He slowly turned his head, looking for a familiar person - a memory - a past.

"Eli?" The girl said in confusion.

"Clare?"

Her brown curly hair, her blue eyes, her soft skin - every thing was perfect. Everything was just like he remembered.

From this moment; he knew - she was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is a one shot or if I'm going to make this into an actual story.  
I would really appreciate it if you guys could let me know if you think it would be better to do one or the other.  
Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it truthfully means alot! (: **  
**I think I'm gunna continue writing the story and see how it goes! (:**

**I am legit so excited for the degrassi season finale! **

**Oh and btw- the story is going to be in Eli's POV!  
**

**Chapter Title Inspired by: **"Echo" by Jason Walker

Chapter Two  
"Try To Chase The Crazy Right Out Of My Head"

**ELI'S POV**

The expression across her face was shocked- looking as if she had been taken back by all of it. I could say the same for myself. The mere fact that my eyes had caught her's had taken my breath away. Everything seemed to be returned back to the first day of Junior year, when I looked straight at her - knowing that she was going to end up meaning some thing special to me. She wasn't just any girl - She was Clare Edwards.

"I uhm-" She was at a loss for words, managing to attempt to get out some type of greeting, response- _anything._ "I haven't seen you since high school"

The obvious she had brought to my attention - but I suppose it was better then her turning around and walking out, acting like she had never seen me in the first place. I slightly smirked, the right side of my mouth curving into a smile, as the other side stayed straight.

"I know, it's been way too long" A silence disrupted the both of us. Leaving us just staring at each other, after moments of ongoing quietness - "Do you want to sit down and get some coffee?" I asked

"No I can't" My smile dropped down to an almost frown, "I'm waiting for Jake" My stomach dropped at the sound of his name. I hated Jake, everything about him. He had ruined all of us - Everything.

"You're still with that guy?" I asked, trying to hold back the emotions that begged to pour out.

"Three good long years" I almost felt like she was rubbing it in my face. I let out a deep breath

"That's great" I think she could almost see the sarcasm that I attempted so hard to stop. Her head slightly tilted and she gave me the famous Clare Edwards look - one that described she was slightly disappointed in the statement that I said. How did she expect me to respond? Congratulate her for staying with a guy that I can't stand?

"No it's great- go hang out with Jake. I'm gonna head out of here" I said, standing up and walking past her, as if she never mattered to me at all.. I could see her head turn and watch me walk out the door.

I walked home - in a worse state of mind then I was before I left my apartment.

I entered my apartment, to hear music blaring. I already was aware of who the music was coming from, but the fact that they were in my apartment, where they did not live, was the part that surprised me the most.

I entered the living room, turning the corner to see no one else, but Adam Torres. I gave him a look of confusion, as I took my jacket off and threw it at the couch - being fed up with all those around me. He gave me a head nod and smirked

"Whats got your panties in a bunch?" He asked, turning the music down, the same old Adam humor that he's had since the first day I met him.

"Talking about it may cause me to go on a violent rampage"

"That bad, huh?"

"Bad enough, believe me" I said, sitting down,

"Lay it on me- what's the drama?" I sighed, not even having the urge to explain it.

"Imogen lost it on me today. She went on a psychotic rampage, claiming that I was _'stuck in the past'_ and_ 'looking for problems in what she seemed to believe was a perfect relationship'_." I explained

"Ooh, stuck in the past? _Clare Edwards_ referrence?" If anyone knew every detail about Clare and my breakup - it was Adam. Therefore, he's always the first to say her name, the first to bring memories up, and the first to make me feel worse about how horribly things ended. I'm not saying it's his fault for anything - cause if anything, he's helped me - but laying off saying her name eight times a day would be great too.

"Isn't it always?" I replied; Adam nodded,

"Go on"

"Well, it ended in her screaming at me, claiming we were done, and she was speeding out the door" I ended the story

"Ouch" Adam responded, "She'll come around"

"No, believe me, it gets better" As I said this, Adam looked like an excited puppy - begging to hear more of my dramatic life, "I bumped in to someone today"

I allowed the suspense to rise, waiting to see if he had the guts to guess or not

"Who?" He said, almost yelling in excitement to hear.

"I entered the Dot, only to enter into a mess of memories" I paused, "Clare Edwards" Adam's jaw dropped "We had a five second conversation, which ended badly - not surprising, but true"

"How'd it end?" He asked,

"I asked if she wanted coffee, she said she couldn't because her three year long boyfriend _Jake_ was coming to get her. So I did the type of thing that Eli always seems to do.. I stormed out"

"Not surprising" Adam said "Pretty big low blow for her to throw out her love story about Jake at you" He paused "What're you going to do?"

"What can I do? Imogen hates me"

"No - about Clare"

"Clare's not even an option anymore.. I haven't seen her in years and the time that I finally do - she brags about her perfect relationship that consists of three long years of happiness" I said, making myself more upset then I let it show, "I don't stand a chance.. I never did"

Adam looked disappointed - like he was sad for me. I don't need pity, but I can't blame someone for giving it when I'm acting this depressed over one girl.

"What can you do, ya know" He said - giving that feeling off like he agreed that I didn't stand a chance - that Clare left me for one of those typical jocks who think they own the world around them.

And no, this wasn't the meds talking and this wasn't me acting overly jealous like everyone seems to think I do - this was me being realistic.

Jake ripped me and Clare's relationship from the roots. He kept stepping in between- calling her, texting her, doing anything he possibly could to even catch eye contact with her. He did everything that I couldn't do - and that was to win by popularity.

* * *

I woke up rather early - 7:30 A.M. - which was unusual for a guy who usually sleeps in till 1.

The sun burned my eyes as I sighed. I'd rather sleep for hours, than have to face reality right now. I stumbled out of bed, grabbing a pair of baggier jeans and a black t-shirt and throwing it on. I wasn't too concerned on my looks at this point - to be honest, I just needed to think straight.

I walked out of my apartment, with my car keys in hand. I entered my car and slowly turned the keys in the ignition.

_A huge confession_ would be the fact that I would do anything in the world to get Morty back. I've hated every single car since Morty and I regret the damage I inflicted on that hearse. I don't care how crazy it may sound for a boy to drive around in a hearse- I am proud that I did and wish that I still was.

I pulled up to the Dot. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach - having small flashbacks of last night. Remembering seeing her was hard enough, but having to go back to the place where I just happened to bump in to her was even worse.

But I wasn't here for her.

I was here to make things right.

I entered the Dot and approached the counter. I ordered two coffees to go and awaited for the waiter to return with them.

I had both coffees in hand, exiting the Dot.

Eventually enough, I found myself standing in front of a familiar door. Holding both coffees - my hands shaking and my brain seeming to be out of my head. I was nervous. I was a nervous wreck actually. I stuck one coffee in between my arm and my chest - in order to free my other hand so that I could knock on the door.

The sound of the knocking echoed in my ears - sounding more like gun shots, if anything. I closed my eyes, and bit my bottom lip. Basically praying for an answer - to see her face - to hear her voice - to have some thing_ good_ happen for a change. I could feel the air hit me as the door flung open. I let out a deep breath as I slowly opened my eyes.

Imogen stood there, with an angry look on her face. She quickly grabbed the door - going to close it right on me.

I basically threw my foot inbetween the door and the wall - making it impossible for her to close

"_What_ Eli?" She screamed, angrily.

"Talk" -the only word I managed to get out "I think we should talk" I quickly restated.

"About what?" She asked "Your past? _Clare_?" the amount of attitude that she was giving was unnecessary, but I guess in the long run- it was understandable.

"_Us_" I told her, I felt like it might trigger a certain feeling for where she would actually want to talk.

And I was right

"Fine, come in" She responded. She stepped aside, giving me room to enter. I slowly walked in - feeling awkward enough as it is. I placed both the coffees on the table,

I turned around once I heard the door close. She stood there- her arms crossed, her facial expression that screamed 'I hate you.' I figured that she wasn't going to speak first, so I decided to

"I'm an idiot" I straight up began, "I'm selfish, I'm unappreciative, I'm a jerk, I'm crazy - I'm everything that could piss off anyone" I told her, "But I thought you were different. I thought you cared enough to stick around for all the rough times, I thought you loved me enough to not walk out on me. I thought I meant something to you"

"I thought I meant some thing to you too, Eli... But lately, it's been all about your past. Degrassi's like your obsession. Eli, you're nineteen years old and you're still reminiscing on past memories that I wasn't apart of" She paused, "I've been with you for two and a half years, Eli. For two and a half years, I have gone out of my way to try to make this the most enjoyable and loving relationship that I possibly could. But I can't keep competing with a girl that you only dated for six months but can't seem to forget"

"I forgot about her Imogen-"

She quickly interrupted, "What makes you think that I can believe you? All I ever hear is- Clare _this_ or Clare_ that_ - It's always about Clare" She yelled

"But I want it to be about you" I told her, grabbing her hands and holding them in mine - trying to prove that I cared

"But it never will be about me, Eli" She told me, pulling her hands from mine- "Don't you get it? It's always gonna be about her" She paused for a couple of moments.. "And I can't be second to my own boyfriend. It's either I'm your first priority or I'm not even in the running.. And don't try saying that I am first because that's a damn lie and we both know it" Her voice was calmer but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I was almost speechless.. Maybe she was right. Maybe she has always came second

She opened the door, giving me the message that it was my time to leave. I slowly walked out. I stopped walking the minute that I was outside the door. She slammed the door right against my back. My eyes immediately shut as I felt myself holding my breath.

* * *

I sat at the Dot.. It had been four and a half hours since I arrived here - and I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. I couldn't even think straight. I had at least three coffees and had them coming time after time. Despite what Imogen thought, I didn't want to lose her. I am genuinely sad. I can't even imagine the thought of going on in my everyday life without talking to her and hanging out with her - overall, I can't imagine her not being _mine_.

My face was hidden in the palms of my hands, as I basically zoned out. I had no one to talk to - of course, I had Adam to talk to but I wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks about how I lost everything the day I left Degrassi.

I didn't leave Degrassi by choice - if that's not obvious enough.

I was expelled. I was expelled for doing some thing I'm not proud of, but at the time seemed reasonable.

What I did was horrible and I know it was but.. I just want forgiveness from someone. Every one blames me for what happened.. but I wasn't in the right state of mind. I wasn't thinking straight. I can't take back what I did, I wish people would understand that and start forgiving me.

I lifted my face from my palms and looked up.

Second day in a row.

Two days out of the week.

Two times in the past 48 hours.

She was there.

Standing at the counter, staring forward at the waitress- waiting for her to take her order.

She was right in front of me.

She's avoided me for three years and all the sudden, she's popping up numerous times.

I felt my stomach drop for the millionth time this week. I became so nervous, as my eyes seemed to try so extremely hard to stop staring at her - but they couldn't seem to.

I just missed her.

I missed her laugh, the way she blushed everytime I kissed her, her complaining about how she had writer's block in English class - every stupid tiny little detail. I just missed it all.

She grabbed her coffee from the waitress and turned to find a seat. Her eyes instantly met mine and we both paused - completely still, no movement whatsoever, silence. The tension was almost unbearable. She finally moved, but not a good move

She turned to walk out the door, I immediately sprung out of my seat and found myself chasing after her.

She was outside, the darkness of the night approaching.

I finally caught up to her, only a few steps beyond the Dot. I stepped in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders

"Clare" I said her name, trying to snap her back in to the fact that I used to actually mean _something_ to her.

"Eli - stop"

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" I let out a deep breath

"I was hoping you forgave me"

"For what you did?" She asked, almost sarcastically "Eli, I don't think I can ever forgive you for that"

"I'm on meds now - I'm better"

"That doesn't change it" She replied, my hopes of something possibly happening was slowly shutting down "The only reason that I didn't completely run away from you last night was the small fact that I was too shocked to move. I've done everything I possibly can to ignore you since you got expelled. I quit my job and got one that's thirty minutes away. I stopped going to the Dot, I changed my number-"

I interrupted her - "Why do you think telling me all of this is going to make me feel better?"

"It's not supposed to - it's supposed to make you realize that I have no desire to talk things out" She stated, "Just please leave me alone" I stood there as she fastly walked past me. I didn't even turn to watch her leave,

Cause I knew if I did - it would bring back the same pain that I felt when she left me the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to_: Degrassistar, micblueeyes, Zoe Blemler and Degrassiluver15 _For reviewing!  
It honestly means a lot (:**

**Chapter title inspired by:** "Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars  
-One of my favorite songs at the moment that I DEFINITELY suggest giving a listen to! (:

Chapter Three  
"I Don't Have A Choice,  
But I'd Still Choose You"

I re-entered the Dot and sat down.

No, I'm not one of those people who consistently feels "super bad" about their lives and continually complains of how rough they have it; because I do know that I have it better than a lot of people out there.

But knowing that you have it better than others, doesn't change the feeling that you experience when you watch some one who truthfully means something to you walk out of your life for the second time. Maybe I'm crazy? Maybe I'm crazy for believing that I could ever mean something to someone so special. I could never compete with such a perfect human being. I can't think of one single flaw.. She's everything I could ask for.

"_Stop Eli_" I softly muttered to myself. I had to shake these thoughts off my head. I can't keep talking about how special she is, because she didn't pick me. She picked another guy over me - therefore, wasting my time wondering what _'could've been'_ isn't worth it.

I stood up to exit the Dot, knowing that being there didn't seem comforting anymore. Nothing good was here.. Just dry up old memories that I could never re-live.

As I was exiting- an obnoxious neon sign hanging on the window caught my eye. I turned to see it - almost being completely unable to take my eyes off of it. I took a step closer and began reading

_"Degrassi High School presents  
the Winter Frostival  
F__or all ages! _  
_This Friday, the 24th.  
7 P.M. to 11 P.M. _  
_Tickets are 5 dollars at the Ticket Booth"_

For some odd reason, the thought of attending this festival didn't seem like such a bad idea. I need a distraction- something silly and fun to get my mind off of all the horrible drama that seems to be surrounding me nonstop. I'm tired of being sad and always looking down upon everything that happens to me. Going to a little Degrassi event would be fun.. At least I hoped.

* * *

Realizing that it was the 23rd- meaning tomorrow was the Frostival, I knew that I had little time to convince Adam to come with me.

"No no no - no way. Not happening." Adam argued at the very first sentence that came out of my mouth.

"Adam, it will be like old times!" I attempted to convince him

"_Old times_? You ditched that school after two years!" I rolled my eyes,

"Rubbing it in my face, for what, the third time this week?" I replied, "The least you could do is go to this with me. I've had the hardest week in a long time and I need some kind of escape - a stupid, fun night at a festival" I'm not going to lie- I am basically trying to guilt him into coming with me; which might sound horrible, but what would you do in my situation?

Adam let out a deep breath, "So you want me and you to go to the Degrassi Frostival and skip around like two 10 year old little boys?" He sarcastically stated,

"Yes sir, yes I do" I said, in a joking manner.

He rolled his eyes- "Fine. Fine. I'll go. But you're paying for my ticket" I let out a small chuckle.

Pay for his ticket? Yeah, we'll see about that.

* * *

I found myself that night searching on the internet. I stared at Imogen's profile page on Facebook. I looked through all of her pictures- a majority of them being of me and her. I could feel a part of me missing her more and more through each picture of a fun-filled memory that appeared on my screen. We really did connect - rather or not I complained about losing another girl in my past- that doesn't take away the special bond Imogen and me had. Maybe that bond was a friendship, but I don't always think that way. I miss having her sleeping next to me in my bed. I miss her disturbing but entertaining humor that most people wouldn't understand but I did.

Overcome by the emotions; in the blink of an eye, I had my phone in hand and was writing out a text message that was addressed to Imogen.

_"Hey, how are you?"_

Smooth Eli...

I rolled my eyes realizing that it was most likely a mistake to send such a lame text,

After five minutes of waiting, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be recieving a text back from her anytime soon. I figured that I already dug myself in a deep hole - sending another text message wouldn't make the hole too much deeper.

_"Listen, you did mean something to me and I do want to meet up to talk about everything at some point eventually. As weird as it sounds, I'm going the the Degrassi Frostival tomorrow. If you have any time, I'd really enjoy if you came to meet up.." _

Without even waiting for a response, I closed my phone and layed in bed. I found my eyelids feeling heavier and heavier - eventually too heavy to keep open.

* * *

The day went by relatively fast than most days. It was already 8 P.M. and I felt like I had just woken up only a few minutes ago. I guess keeping myself busy by cleaning my apartment was a good idea after all.

The only text that I had received from Imogen was an "OK." I made the wise decision not to respond- I don't want to force her to hang out with me, or force her to read text messages from me. She needs distance and I'm willing to provide it.

Of course I hope she comes tonight, but if she doesn't - that's fine as well. I can't blame her; I would act that same way if I was in her position.

I got a pair of baggier jeans on, wanting to be comfortable. I also put on a blue t-shirt and black winter-like jacket.

In all honesty, I don't know why I'm going to this Frostival that Degrassi is throwing. It's going to be a pointless night, that I'm praying me and Adam can make the best of. Hopefully, we're in an environment that allows us to be overly obnoxious and unnecessary- just to entertain ourselves, of course.

I walked out of my apartment door and walked down the hall. I gave Adam's apartment door a couple of knocks, to get a response almost instantly. He opened the door and let out a deep breath- one that a child would give their mother when they're begging them not to make them go to school.

"Don't be a kid about this - it'll be.. an _interesting_ time" I told him

"Yeah yeah, it totally will be" He sarcastically replied, I laughed and the two of us made our way to my car.

As we pulled up to the parking lot at which the festival was being held, I couldn't help but laugh. Degrassi seemed to go all out for no apparent reason on this tiny little festival. I questioned in my mind where Degrassi got the money to buy all these carnival rides and food stands. Adam and I exited the car, after parking of course, and began walking towards the huge crowds of people.

"And you would wonder how Degrassi managed to do this" Adam stated -basically taking the thoughts right out of my head

"I second that" I said in response.

We slowly entered the festival, paying for our tickets- well actually, it was me paying for both of our tickets since Adam decided to hold me to my promise. We scanned the crowds, looking for old familiar classmates that may have been weird enough to attend this like the two of us are.

"We are really not meant to be here" Adam complained - like he always does.

"Oh shut it; this isn't going to kill you" I attempted to play it off like I didn't think this was as bad as he thought; however, I'm not going to lie.. This may not be the crazy fun excitement-filled night that I had prayed for.

Suddenly a voice from the past went zooming through my ears

"Adam! Eli!" The voice yelled, both of our heads shot to where the voice was coming from. I saw a girl; one with long dark curly hair and eyes that were the brightest

"Fiona Coyne?" I was the first to speak out, she immediately hugged me, as well as Adam

"I haven't seen you two in ages" She spoke, "How have you been? What you been up to lately?" She flooded us with questions

"Just being _us_" Adam answered with a smile on his face, "What brings you to the Degrassi Frostival?"

"My cousin's the resident at Degrassi and I donated money to buy all of these fantastic rides" No surprise there..

Fiona and Adam began conversing about senior year and all the fun times the two had. I found myself driting off into almost a day dream. I suddenly heard another voice come into my ears

"I don't care!" The voice yelled, I looked back to see who it was coming from - Adam and Fiona remained in conversation, ignoring the voice.

I saw Clare and Jake standing almost 15 feet away from me.

Why is it that I find myself in all the same places as her?

"What do you mean you don't care? You don't care about_ us_?" Jake yelled at her

"Did I ever say that?" She replied,

"No but you intended to make me believe that by acting like a psycho all day"

"Oh, don't try to turn this on me"

"It is because of you though, Clare!" He yelled back, "I'm leaving, I'm not dealing with yet another fight where I'm the villian and Saint Clare is right" _Saint Clare_? I'm pretty sure that was my name for her there Jake..

Jake stormed off, pounding his feet against the pavement- like an immature child, which I always knew he was. Clare turned and began walking off into a deserted area where no one was. I could tell how upset she was, she hated being alone and when she isolated herself- that meant some thing was really wrong.

I argued with myself -I was at war with myself actually- do I go over there? Do I say some thing? Or leave it alone?

It's not my problem. It's _her_ relationship, her fight, her mess, her new life.

I didn't have a part in it; therefore, I don't care.

I can think all of this, but that doesn't change the fact that I am currently walking towards her - almost uncontrollably.

I have this weird habit where I feel like I'm obligated to help her- like it's my job to be there for her.

I approached her - making my footsteps as light as possible, I didn't want to startle her or annoy her in any way possible.

"Don't freak out" My voice softly said, as I stood a couple of feet behind her. I watched as the back of her head slouched down - like she was looking at the ground. "_Clare?" _I said her name once I got no response the first time

She slowly turned around - her eyes looking like glass, as if they could break and tears could pour out at any minute.

"I'm guessing you saw all of that" She said, in almost a mumble. I was surprised she didn't yell at me for _"stalking"_ her or whatever other term she could throw my way.

"I did" I replied,

"I guess you also saw that things aren't as perfect as they used to be" a few tears dropped from her eyes, I took a few steps closer to her

"Nothings perfect, Clare. You just need to figure out whats worth fighting for" I told her, as she wiped her cheeks with her hands - attempting to make the tears vanish.

"You make it sound so easy" She spoke softly, I place my hands on her arms,

"It isn't, but.. I know you'll figure it out" I told her, "Saint Clare always finds a way" She giggled at the name.

"That nickname still haunts me to this day" She said with a smile, causing me to laugh as well.

"Nothings worse than when we thought it was a good idea to rebel against your parents and pierce our ear cartilages"

"I think you're forgetting the time we skipped English class and screamed our heads off in the middle of a park" Both of us laughed to the point where I almost felt tears

"We were rebellious _animals_ back then" I joked,

"I was a Christian gone bad" I smiled at her,

"We did have great times though" I said, the 'joking' atmosphere calming down- both of us still smiling though,

"The _best_ times" She said, with a small but almost magical smile on her face,

I glanced down at the ground- becoming almost unbearably nervous.

"Clare" I said her name softly, still staring at the ground

"Yeah Eli" She replied- in a voice that seemed like she really was in need of hearing what I was going to say next.. Like she felt the urgency to know at that moment.

"Do you think-" I paused, I then looked back up at her- looking straight in to her blue eyes "Do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?"

I saw her catch her breath - like she couldn't breath for a second; I personally was basically holding my breath.. Praying for the answer that every one knew I wanted. She moved her mouth- as if words were about to come out,

"Eli" I heard a voice from behind me yell, I turned around to see Imogen standing there "Can you come here? I need to talk to you"

I felt my stomach drop. I turned to face Clare again, to see if she was going to speak- she was silent, like she was in shock.

"Go ahead" She eventually said in a quiet toned voice..

My heart sank.

I let out a deep breath of disappointment, and looked at the ground for a moment, before turning to approach Imogen


End file.
